


They're Theirs

by Heart_Seoul_Soshi



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 22:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heart_Seoul_Soshi/pseuds/Heart_Seoul_Soshi
Summary: Mal and Evie put on each other's clothes and call it Halloween





	They're Theirs

**Author's Note:**

> from an anonymous request on tumblr

“… _This_ is supposed to be your costume?” Jay frowned, raising an eyebrow at Evie.  
  
Evie held her arms out to the side and twirled, showing off with a smile.  
  
“You like? I’m Mal!” she giggled.  
  
Carlos joined in, fighting back a disapproving grimace as he took in the purple shirt with black, frilled sleeves and the ripped green pants, dotted with zippers and studs.  
  
“You’re…wearing Mal’s clothes,” he noted. “That’s not a Halloween costume, Evie. You’re her girlfriend, you do that every day.”  
  
“Does that mean I can take this off?” Mal piped up, her hands in the pockets of Evie’s leather jacket and glancing down at the black and cerulean blue dress.  
  
“No,” Evie shushed her, refusing to let the boys dampen her spirit.  
  
She crossed the dorm room to go over to Mal, adjusting the crowned heart necklace of hers that was now around Mal.  
  
“Look you guys, we’re not just dressed as each other. It’s Halloween, it’s Come as you Aren’t night, obviously we’re going to act like each other too,” Evie said.  
  
“Obviously,” Jay chuckled.  
  
Carlos shook his head, sitting down on the foot of Mal’s bed.  
  
“That, I’d like to see,” he teased.  
  
“Oh please, it is not that hard being Mal. All you have to do is scowl, and sneer, and say things like “Say it again and see if I don’t knock your lights out, freak.”  
  
Mal’s face twisted like she’d just gotten a whiff of wet Dude.  
  
“Hey, E, quick question; do you know me like, at all?” she chided.  
  
“That sounded nothing like Mal!” Jay laughed, getting an almighty kick out of Evie’s failure.  
  
“Man, that’s rough,” Carlos laughed along with Jay.  
  
Evie wore a scowl that had nothing to do with an impersonation of Mal, staring down her girlfriend.  
  
“I suppose you can do better, M?”  
  
“An impression of you? Yeah.”  
  
Mal flipped her hair back, stepped forward in Evie’s black heeled shoes, stood in the middle of the floor, commanded the entire room, dramatically cleared her throat…  
  
And put her hands on her hips.  
  
“That’s Evie!!” Jay bellowed.  
  
“That is  _her!_ ” Carlos pointed at Mal and then clapped, wholeheartedly approving.  
  
“Seriously??” Evie demanded.  
  
Mal gave a bow, grinning wickedly at Evie’s pout.  
  
“…Fine, you win,” Evie conceded.  
  
Mal kissed her on the cheek. It was enough to melt the pout from Evie’s face.  
  
“Ready for trick or treating?” Evie asked.  
  
“Candy?” Mal’s ears perked up.  
  
“Candy.”  
  
“Let’s do this.” 


End file.
